Hellcat
by Noracupcake
Summary: A redo of my older version of Hellcat still a Bonnie/Damon fanfic. An evil force has threatened to hurt the thing Damon loves most, but Damon doesn't know who that is. Can he save the only person he loves?
1. Chapter 1

So I was writing a story with a very similar plotline called Hellcat also but I wanted to change it up so I'm just starting over with it

I made minor changes and I'm actually going to finish this one!

This is how I believe Vampire Diaries V: Nightfall should be like.

I only own Gregory and Lucius (from this chapter at least) the rest are the fabulous creations of L.J. Smith.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bonnie**

Bonnie's hand glided across the sheet of paper in front of her. She wrote of her worries, doubts, and her inner most feelings upon the sheet. Her hand started to throb with pain, but she continued unable to breakaway. Finally, she released the pen from her hand unable to translate her uncoherent thoughts. She quickly glanced around the library seeing friend study groups, couples secretly making out, and people relaxing in the corner reading a book.

She smiled looking at the picture perfect moments. Bonnie had always looked on the bright side of things, even after all she had been through. She still found the supernatural world hard to believe but the constinent reminders of her physic abilites told her the truth.

Ever since the battle against Klaus everything had changed. Elena had come back to life, the same as she was before. And even more in love with Stefan. Matt got a scholarship at a school in California but decided to stay in Fell's. Him and Stefan have been closer than ever. Alaric had returned to Fell's Church and public announced his relationship with Meredith. Caroline did indeed changed slightly into a more caring person, but she was still self-centered as always.

The difference that hurt was Damon. He had not returned to Fell's since that night months ago.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. He was the very reason she was writing so much, he kept coming to her mind and she had to replace his memory for the time being. Bonnie laughed at herself, she always knew she had a little crush on him. And she always knew he did not return the liking. He had liked Elena, and probably still did. Bonnie folded her arms over her chest. Elena always got what she wanted, she was a spoiled brat. When Stefan first moved to town and didn't she acted like she was going to go into depression, and only because one guy didn't take two glances at her. She made Bonnie and Merdith swear in blood that we couldn't try to steal Stefan from her, even if he wasn't hers at the sighed, no matter what she couldn't think badly of Elena and actually mean it.

Bonnie closed her eyes and allowed her mind to relax.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Damon**

Damon looked into the girls pretty blue eyes. They had been locked open, fixated on Damon, he smiled realizing that his spell had worked. He felt his teeth grow, he bent down to take a bit when a force jolted him backwards. He landed on the floor, he quickly jumped up to find out who had pushed him.

Gregory stood in front of him. "I should have known," Damon shook his head. He should have expected he would be caught at some point.

Gregory's eyes glanced over to the poor girl, she started to blink before she came back into reality. She looked over at Damon, a confused smirk on her face. She had no recollection what had happened. Even without the memory Damon planted the thought that maybe they got together. She smiled, pleased with herself on getting such an attractive guy. "Sorry to ruin lunch, but I need to talk to you," his voice was soft, but his face was serious.

"Well if you want me to start reading you bedtime stories, I'm going to have to pass," Damon walked toward Gregory, he paused examining the vampire. He was a messanger of Lucius, one of the most powerful vampires.

"It didn't even occur to me you could read," Gregory's words brought Damon back into reality. He smirked and opened his mouth for a comeback when Gregory lifted his hand to silence him, "I don't have the time for this. You defyed Lucius' orders." He stated simply.

A smirk fell on Damon's face. "And?" he laughed.

Gregory sighed and shook his head, "Damon Salvatore, you know better than defy someone like him. He can ruin your existence!"

"And how would he do that?" Damon questioned.

Gregory paused then whispered softly. "Protect the one you love, because you never know how much time you'll have together."

"No kidding, and why would you want to do that?" Damon asked spectackle.

Then within a blink of an eye Gregory vanished into the darkness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

I own none of these characters all the credit goes to L.J. Smith.

Bonnie

"Wake up," a small voice whispered into Bonnie's ear. Her eyes fluttered open to see the being who had waken her up from her slumber. Her vision started to come back into focus and she could see her friends long blond hair falling in front of her face.

"What," Bonnie mumbled, she arose from her bed and looked at her clock, "You woke me up at four in the morning," she coughed, her voice not ready for that much power.

"Sorry," Elena responsed sarcasticly, "How are you?" she asked.

Bonnie rolled her eyes while falling back onto her bed, "Please explain the importance of this visit and why you couldn't possibly could have done it later?"

"Damon's in town," Elena whispered, "and I felt you should know so you can protect yourself."

Bonnie's heart started pacing quicker. In the past week she had visions of Damon, which wasn't unusual. But what was unsual about it was she was always involved. In one of her visions she saw herself looking into Damon's eyes, but they were filled with pure terror.

"I don't know where his exact location is, but I can feel his evil aura," her voice turning into pure disgust.

"Well if that's all I would very much enjoy to actually get some more sleep," before Elena could answer she fell back into her bed and put the covers over her head. She heard Elena's quiet sigh as she stood from the bed and walked out of her room. Before she could fully comprehend what she was doing her body rose and started to run after Elena.

Damon

"So where are you going today, Princess," Damon teased while leaning against a rather large tree. Her soft blue eyes looked up, and for a split second it seemed like she was happy to hear his voice, but then she realized who had been spying on her.

"No where you need to go," Elena yelled and continued walking to her destination.

"Well milady," Damon bowed as she rolled her eyes, "I shall be out of her way at once," he smiled his pearly white smile.

Elena smirked and looked all around her, then looking back at Damon, "Then you should leave at once."

Damon hated failing, but was suprised to his apathic emotions he was starting to feel towards Elena. It also suprised Elena when he shrugged and started to walk away from her.

"Elena," Damon heard a fimilar voice yell, an unsuspected smile formed on his face.

The jumpy red head skipped over to Elena. He could tell by her clothing she had just woken up. She had on a sleevless white top with very short black shorts. She raced out of the house while putting slippers on to cover her bare feet. Her hair was longer than before due to her curls being slightly looser than before.

"Bonnie," Elena calmly greeted, she quickly grabbed Bonnie's arm and started dragging her away from Damon. Which Damon was extremely pleased with. He shook his head, not liking how much of Bonnie was start to sink under his skin. His eyes turned back to the usual cold, blackness they always were. The last thing he wanted was everyone to start thinking he might have a crush on the insignificant little red head.

Damon only came back for one thing, and that was because he had to protect the one person he cared most deeply about.

But he still hadn't fully figured who that might be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonnie**

"What's wrong?" Bonnie's childish voice asked in confusion.

Elena sighed, "Nothing, just Damon being his usually self." she responded in exhaustion.

Bonnie paused for a second, but then quickly hid all her thoughts from the surface. "Well just avoid him." Bonnie responded knowing how unhelpful her advice was.

"So what is it that you need?" Elena asked.

Bonnie paused unable to quite answer the question because in reality she hadn't a clue what motivated. "I...uh...don't know," she responded honestly.

Elena stopped and looked at Bonnie. "What do you mean you don't know?" suspicion was apparent in her voice.

"I mean I really don't know."

Elena eyed her for what seemed to be years but then finally shrugged, "Well once you recall the reason come find me." She stated while walking back to her own house.

Bonnie sighed heavily unable to fully comprehend what had just happened. Before her mind could react a chill ran through her spine causing her to shiver. She knew instantely that it wasn't the weather causing her to shiver, but rather her physic part of her mind warning her. Her eyes searched everywhere and finally stopped when she saw a black crow flying away. "Damon?" Her voice whispered sadly at his departure.

Her body stiftened, why should she feel sad? She closed her eyes trying to clear her mind. She started to return to the safety of her own home, but her body still shivered with coldness. It became lucid to Bonnie that something was watching her, maybe even following her.

And she knew that something other than Damon had come to Fell's Church.

**Damon**

"My, my we meet again," Damon said mockingly. He was pleasured at the girl's small gasp as she turned around to face him head on. It took no longer than a second for her to regonize him and once she did she stepped back slightly.

Damon had been leaving to find himself a meal when his senses told him something else had arrived in Fell's. He had quickly turned back and found the little red head in the same position she had been before. It was apparent from her stance that she had received the same warning.

"Damon," Bonnie stated while she straightened her posture to make herself look taller. It did her no good since Damon still towered over her little body, but she didn't let him know how frightened she truely was. "So it's true that you have come back. Does your brother know?"

Damon couldn't help but smile at the little red head trying desperately to intimidate him when it was having the exact opposite effect. It only proved how fragile of a human she was. But at the same time her little charade was quite cute. "To be completely honest I haven't any idea and don't exactly care." he stated. Bonnie opened her mouth to respond then shut it without a comeback in mind. He laughed quietly at her flustered expression causing her to step back slightly.

"Well...I have to go," she concluded while she turned around and started away. She only moved a step when Damon was suddenly in front of her causing all of Bonnie's fear becoming apparent. "If you bite me I will find someone to hurt you!" she stated.

Damon laughed knowing he could all too easily take advantage of her without any punishment. "I wasn't planning to bite you, but the thought does sound quite appealing." He answered while his hand touched her neck gently. Her eyes widened but she made no move. He couldn't help the cheshire smile the crossed his face while his hand moved to take gentle hold of Bonnie's chin. "But fortunately for you I'm not quite parched yet." He released her then stepped away.

"So you haven't changed one bit have you?" Bonnie asked in a defeated tone.

"Apparentely not." Damon responded saracastically. It was true he hadn't changed.

That much.

His older self would have ignored Gregory's warning and let whoever he supposedly "cared" about get their punishment. He would have done that this time if it weren't for the curiosity of who this person was hadn't been on his mind so frequently.

"Well I hope your happy with yourself." Bonnie responded coldly breaking Damon from his thoughts.

"What isn't their to be happy about?" He answered. "Being a vampire allows you no limits and anything you want." He took hold of Bonnie's chin again and brought his face so close to hers that their nose almost touched. "I could have you whenever I want and you wouldn't deny me."

"No true!" Bonnie mumbled.

Damon laughed but did not change his position. "Trust me my dear, you are no match for me. I have been alive since the Dark ages. You humans are all the same." He released his grip but neither him nor Bonnie moved their faces apart.

"If I'm the same with every other human that has ever existed then why haven't you sucked my blood yet?" she asked with honest curiosity.

"It would be such a waste." He whispered. He pulled back suddenly when he remembered saying those words to Elena. Bonnie shook her head as if clearing her mind. "Well I have more important activites on my agenda than talking to little girls like yourself." He walked away enjoying the anger that filled Bonnie's face. Her anger was more cute than anything else.

Damon tried to clear his head, but was unable to rid himself of the repetitive thoughts of the redhead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonnie**

Bonnie tried desperately to keep her eyes open while Mr. Wilson spoke about the different mathmatical equations for the upcoming test. As hard as she tried she could not help her tired eyes from dropping. For the past two nights she had received no sleep from her uncontrollable visions. Whatever force that had entered Fell's no ordinary creature.

And for some strange reason Bonnie was starting to get the feeling that this force had a particular interest in her.

"Are you alright?" Matt's fimilar voice asked with concern. Bonnie opened her eyes to see the mostly vacant classroom.

She yawned and nodded her head, "I'm fine, just tired." She whispered while gathering her things.

"Here let me help you." Matt offered grabbing her things before she could even answer him.

"Uh...thanks." she responded unsure of his change in heart, but she was too tired to take much interest.

Bonnie started to walk out of the classroom but couldn't help tripping over imaginary items. Matt laughed and helped to steady her. "I should really take you home so you can get some sleep," he concluded.

Bonnie simply nodded unable to pass up any chance for sleep. Matt kept his hand under her elbow while they walked quietly to the parking lot. Bonnie knew she would have many questions for Matt's behavior, but at a time when she could fully understand what was happening. "Oh great!" Matt mumbled saracastically.

"What?" Matt shook his head but kept his head straight ahead. Bonnie focused her gaze straight foreward. If she wasn't so tired she would have grumbled and would quicken her pace to Matt's car. In front of them stood a black ferrari with the vampire owner leaning casually against the door. Damon laughed at the sight of Bonnie stumbling, but as he turned his head to see Matt his happy features turned annoyed. Matt kept foreward coming within yards of Damon's car. "Why are you going by Damon's car?" Bonnie asked confused.

Matt grumbled but answered the question. "My car is directly behind his."

Bonnie looked back at Damon and started laughing uncontrollably. "What's wrong with her?" she heard Damon's voice ask suspiciously.

"She's overtired," Matt stated still walking to his car.

Bonnie opened her mouth to protest but was stopped when her whole body started to fly forwards. She would have fallen directly on the ground if Damon hadn't caught her midair. She was still in Damon's arms and she looked into his dark irises. "Wow Damon that was fast!" she spoke with disbelief.

Matt quickly pulled Bonnie's hand and put his arm around her waist to keep a better hold of her. Bonnie flinched at the terrifiing look that crossed Damon's face. "Why are you here Damon?" Matt spat out.

Damon kept his eyes on Bonnie ask he answered. "That's for my own personal business." he growled.

"You feel them too?" Bonnie interupted.

Damon tilted his head to the side and a slight smile appeared on his face. "You are truely more powerful than anyone gives you credit for."

"I know!" Bonnie agreed.

"Come one, Bonnie I should get you home." Matt demanded as he pulled Bonnie away from Damon's car.

"Hope to see ya soon, Damon," Bonnie yelled back.

Damon eyed her suspiciously but then winked at her with a teasing smile playing on his lips. _Trust me, you will_ Damon's words echoed in Bonnie's brain. She smiled at Damon then allowed herself to be led away by Matt.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Upcoming chapters: The mysterious force wants Bonnie eventually leading to a choice between life and death. And Damon finally understanding it all. **_

**So stay tuned for the drama and action!**

**And thanks for all that have reviewed! You guys are awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey sorry it's been awhile since I've last updated this. FInals are this week so thats the reason why this chapter is quite short. But after this week I should be able to update more frequently so I'm sorry for those who have been waiting.

**Bonnie**

_Come to me_ a hypnotic voice whispered in her dreams. Bonnie's eyes slowly fluttered open, but she was still partially unconscious. _Come_ it whispered it's demand making Bonnie straighten up on her bed. She looked around her room to see it in it's usual state of cleaness. Her eyes searched through every corner but found nothing.

Till she looked at the window.

Something drew her to stand up and she walked closer and closer to the window. _Closer_ the voice purred with satisfaction. It took only a few steps until she came in contact with her window. She instantely opened it and leaned out into the cold night air. Her dazed eyes searched the night for this mysterious being. _Invite me in_ the voice demanded.

She opened her mouth the words ready to pour out on her tongue when she heard her name. "Bonnie!" her sister's fimilar voice yelled with alarm. Bonnie suddenly became aware of her surrondings, but was unsure of how she got to her open window. "What are you doing?" Mary growled.

"I...uh...not sure," she answered truthfully.

Mary ignored Bonnie's confused figure and walked directly to Bonnie's window. She closed it loudly and sighed loudly before speaking, "It's three in the morning. The wind from your open the window practically woke the whole house. Go to bed!" she concluded then shut the door rather loudly.

Bonnie stared after her sister with confusion. She rubbed her eyes and turned back towards her window. As her eyes opened she nearly screamed with what she saw.

_I've come for you _was written on her window.


	6. Chapter 6

**Damon**

The forest was quiet that night allowing Damon to his thoughts. He was seated on the grass while leaning his weight against a tree. Usually a night like this would be relaxing, but for some reason an unusual emotion kept filling his body.

Terror.

Damon laughed at the idea. He must be mistaking it for something else. He was the most dangerous predator and no mortal or animal could defeat him.

Before he could think more the sound of leaves cracking alerted his senses. He kept his eyes closed, but still knew perfectly well who it was. "Good evening little brother!"

"Damon." Stefan responded. Damon sighed happily at the coldness in his voice. Ever since the battle in the clearing, Damon feared his brother would turn into an annoying little pest that Damon couldn't kill off. Luckily, for once in his life, he was wrong.

"Why are you here?" Damon sighed.

There was a pause in his voice causing Damon to open his eyes slightly. Stefan breathed heavily before he answered, "I know you have felt it. Theres a new power in Fell's, and I can't rid the feeling that it's come for Elena."

"I don't see how that is my problem."

"You need to help me protect her," Stefan demanded.

Damon yawned and turned to face his brother, "How do you know it's come for Elena?"

Stefan laughed without humor, "Who else would it be after? Elena killed Katherine and died herself. Then she rose from the dead and resurrected soldiers to take Klaus. This force must be angered by her actions or intreged. Either way it can't have her," he paused, "Even if it's not after her we need to protect her just in case. No one else matters more."

A strange feeling burned in Damon. His brothers last comment angered him, but he couldn't understand why? He didn't care much for Elena anymore, but he couldn't think of anyone else worthy of protecting. Something ached as if to tell him he was wrong, but he couldn't pin point why. He rose to his feet and faced Stefan. "Well darling little brother, luckily for you I am quite bored at the moment so I will be able to help you out. But this is the last time I am going to protect that girl!" Damon concluded.

And with that Damon walked away into the night.

**Bonnie**

It was about noon and Bonnie still lay motionless in her bed. The words written on her window still haunted her. She wanted to cry, scream, run away, but she knew that would get her no where.

She then thought it best to let her friends know of what was happening. She reached for the phone and dialed Elena's number. She waited until she heard Elena's tiredsome voice on the other end. "Hello?"

"Hey Elena, it's Bonnie." She paused, "Is something wrong?"

Elena sighed and then answered, "I'm sure you have felt the new force in Fell's. Of course it's come for me."

Bonnie sat silent unsure of how to respond, "How do you know?"

"Come on, Bonnie! Who else would it want? Besides I'll be fine Stefan and Damon won't leave me alone till it's gone. It'd be better if you don't visit me till it's gone."

Bonnie was suddenly filled with so many emotions she could barely contain herself. "Well I hope _your_ Stefan and Damon protect _you_." She responded and snapped her cell phone shut.

No one would believe she was actually the one in danger. She had absolutely no one to turn to. Even though Elena was most likely dangerfree she was the one everyone would worry and care about.

And Bonnie was left alone and defenseless.

Then the tears began to spill.


	7. Chapter 7

**Merry christmas to everyone. So for the holidays I'm putting a new chapter up today. **

**Hope you enjoy**

**Bonnie**

"You can't tell anyone," Bonnie whispered.

She realized after her conversation with Elena that she needed to let someone know. Meredith nodded in understanding. "I won't tell a soul," she promised. Bonnie was always impressed by how easily it was for Meredith to compose herself. It was as if nothing affected her, but deep down she was suffering. "I'll promise as long as you let me know if anything happens to you. I still don't understand why you don't want anyone to know?"

"Because," Bonnie answered, "we all know how Elena and Stefan get. It probably doesn't cross their mind that anyone other than themselves are in great danger. And as much as I love Elena-"

"She would figure that the force was just trying to get to her," Meredith intrupted. She put her hand on Bonnie's shoulder and squeezed. "The two of us are going to figure this one out. I am going to do whatever it takes to help you. But if there is no other way we are going to have to let the others know." Bonnie nodded holding back her tears. She didn't want to put Meredith in any danger, but it was too late now. Meredith made her choice and she rarely changes her mind. "Well on a lighter and different topic have you thought who you are going to invite to the dance?"

Bonnie laughed without amusment at the thought of the dance. Fell's Church had it's annual New Year's eve ball. It was to celebrate the past, present, and the future of Fell's Church. And New Years eve was only a few days away. "I wasn't fully sure whether I wanted to go or not."

"You have to!" Meredith demanded. "You just gave me a speech on how no one should know your in danger, and if you don't go to this dance they are going to suspect something is up. Every year you get so pumped up for this dance. And anyways there is no way I'm going to let you be alone on a day where all of Fell's will be at a dance. You'll have no one to help you, and it'll be the most safe time for you."

"Fine I'll go." She wasn't sure why, but a feeling of dread filled her entire being at the thought of going to the dance.

She knew something would happen then.

**Damon**

"I told you this would happen," George's voice sounded from behind Damon. He had been sitting in a tree outside of Elena's home. He fell out of the tree at George's voice but landed gracefully like a cat.

"A little warning couldn't hurt you, could it?" Damon asked annoyed. "And I don't see what's happening."

"You owe Lucius a soul, and if you don't give one to him he'll take his own."

Damon sighed at George's words. He made a note to never make a deal with the closest thing to the devil again. "I've offered many souls to him, but none were worthy enough."

George smiled, "He's found one thats worthy enough, but I've heard it might upset you."

"Who? Elena?" he pointed to the house. "Take her, she means nothing to me anymore."

George nearly smiled and shook his head. "Think what you want Damon. Just remember this, don't let anyone to close to you. No matter who it is they'll be in great danger if you do. Lucius knows more about you than you know about yourself. Keep that in mind."

**Bonnie**

It was night and Bonnie was walking home from Meredith's house. Luckily Meredith had fallen asleep allowing Bonnie alone with her thoughts. She walked down the dark street when she heard voices by Elena's house.

"Lucius knows more about you than you know about yourself. Keep that in mind." an unfimilar voice spoke. She hid herself behind a tree trying to get a better listen to the conversation. She waited impatiently until she heard footsteps behind her.

She jumped and turned around. "Damon!" Bonnie spoke in alarm.

His black eyes turned to hers and she thought she could feel her heart stop. "What do you want?" he asked apathetically.

She was stunned with the sharp edge in his voice. His whole body was rigid as if he were trying to resist doing something. "I just wanted to say hi," she whispered.

He turned his face away as he spoke, "Hi."

"So...what are you doing?"

Damon smirked and walked to Bonnie. The look in his eyes made Bonnie step back until she was leaning against a tree. Damon walked until his body was a half an inch from hers. "Little girl, go home." his voice mocked her causing tears in her eyes. She quickly slid away from Damon and ran into the night.

She glanced back to see Damon standing in the same position with this hands braced against the tree. From the look of it it seemed he wanted to tear the tree from root. He raised his head up and turned away towards the forest.

But he couldn't hide the complete sorrow and terror filled in his eyes.

_**Coming up: Damon's jealousy and fear at the New Year's Eve dance. What will he do if or when he's too late? **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonnie**

"I know it's sort of short notice, but I was wondering..." Matt's voice whispered toward the end of his sentence. Him and Bonnie had been in the library talking about various things when Matt became nervous. "Well...you know...the dance is coming up and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

Bonnie sat motionless unable to answer. She had to admit she used to have a tiny crush on him, but that past over once she realized Matt would always belong to Elena. "Um...of course Matt!" she responded.

Matt released all the air he was holding in and smiled at Bonnie. "I know how obvious it is that I'm still in love with Elena, but I've come to the realization that I need to move on!" he stated proudly.

"Good for you," Bonnie whispered trying to hide the note of regret in her voice. She felt like just another rebound girl. She knew she should probably decline the offer, but who else would she go the the dance with? And he would just turn back into the depressed Matt he had been for the last year.

"Yeah...So I'll pick you up around seven on Saturday," he concluded with a false smile.

"Yeah, thats great!" she responded with false excitment.

"Yeah...well I should go home," he stated. He put his arms around Bonnie for an extremely awkward hug and walked away quickly.

After that Bonnie walked home from the library. She reached her destination, but decided to go to the nearby park. She rested on a swing while putting her head against the supporting chains. Many thoughts gathered in her brain making her unable to concentrate. She closed her eyes and hoped for clearity when an unfimilar voice spoke to her. "Why, my dear, are you out so late?"

Bonnie's eyes fluttered open to see a white haired man standing in front of her. He looked to be about his later twenties and was quite attractive. His clothes were ordinary being just plain blue jeans and a white button up shirt. He stood a few feet in front of her with his hands at his side making him look like a military sergant. "And who are you?" she whispered trying to regather her thoughts.

The mysterious man chuckled softly and looked her directly in the eye causing Bonnie great confusion. His eyes were just the color of tree bark but something about them brought fear to Bonnie. "I'm surprised you haven't figured it all out yet." he stated while moving his body to pace, "I was sure he would inform his girlfriend upon the dangerous he's-"

"Girlfriend?" Bonnie intrupted, "Me and Matt are just-"

"Not Matt dear," he cut in. He stopped midstep and stared at her. His eyebrows shot up in amusement, "Neither of you know yet do you?" he chuckled.

"Know what? And what do you mean either of us?" Her frustration was apparent through her voice.

He continued to pace and shook his head, "Well that wouldn't be fun if you already knew everything. Your so oblivious...It's quite adorable actually."

Both of Bonnie's hands gripped a chain as she tried to keep herself composed, "I'm confused are you trying to scare me or are you hitting on me?"

This time the man laughed loudly that it seemed to echo through the playground. He walked over to Bonnie till his nose was almost touching hers, "Neither dear. I'm trying to kill you."

Bonnie gasped as the man backed away and started pacing back and forth again. "What do you want? I don't have money on me, but I'm sure that I-"

In a flash he was in front of Bonnie again with his index finger to her mouth, "Ssh, don't talk. Just listen!" he whispered. "Nod if you understand." Bonnie felt a tear run down her cheek then she nodded. "Good job! I won't hurt you now. And no more of me finding you. You are going to find me!" She just looked at him as if he were crazy while he lifted his hand off of her mouth and began to pace once again. "I promise not to hurt any of your friends or, " he paused and looked at Bonnie, "Secret lover as long as you find me. On Saturday night I shall be in the cemetery. If you are not to come then one of your friends will indeed die." With those few words Bonnie let out a gasp and quickly covered her own mouth with her hand. She closed her eyes as the tears poured out. "Each day you don't come it'll result in another friends death. Do we have an agreement?" She kept her eyes closed and her hand over her mouth as she nodded. "Good! Well.." he paused, "See you Saturday!" he spoke in excitment.

Bonnie opened her eyes to find that the man had vanished.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonnie**

Bonnie sat in her room unable to fully comprhend what had happened earlier that night. The whole situation made absolutely no since to her and she had never felt so alone in her life. She couldn't tell Meredith about this one and she refused to tell Elena.

She was thinking of different possibilities when she heard her front door open. She looked at her clock which told her it was a little after midnight. Fear gathered in her bones. What if this mysterious man decided he didn't want to wait the two days till the dance? She heard her heart thump in her chest at the sound of footsteps walking slowly up her stairs. "Mary?" she yelled hoping her sister was just arriving from the hospital. When only silence answered her she screamed Mary's name again to find the same result. What troubled Bonnie the most was the fact that her yelling didn't even wake her parents.

She began to breath heavily when music began to fill her airs. It was a soft, sweet melody as if to put someone in a trance. It seemed, though, that the trance had been for her parents rather than her. Bonnie hugged her knees to her chest and rested her head upon them. She heard her bedroom door open and footsteps walking closer to her until they came to a complete stop. She raised her head slightly allowing her to see black boots.

Black boots! She raised her head quickly to see Damon leaning against the far wall of her room. He had on a tight black shirt with his arms crossed in front of his chest. His black hair was falling in front of his eyes but they looked at her with a deadly stare. "Damon..." she began as all the anger and hurt she had been feeling came out to the surface. "What are you doing here? DId you ever hear of common curtesy of knocking rather? Or is it because your a vampire you automatically assume that everyone's home is your own?" she yelled knowing she wouldn't wake her parents because they would be fast asleep from Damon's spell. He didn't respond and just stared at her with anger in his eyes until Bonnie couldn't handle it. "Why are you staring at me?" He closed his eyes as if he were contemplating something. "Damon, what do you want?" she whispered.

He opened his eyes and just continued to stare at her. "Seriously? You come into my house and..." she kept rambling on even when Damon started to stalk over. He finally silence here when he grabbed her shoulders and pressed his lips down on hers. Without thinking she wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer to her and was kissing back. He was the one to break away from the kiss. He was breathing heavily and his eyes showed apparent hunger.

Without saying a word Bonnie pushed her hair away from her neck and moved closer to Damon. If this situation had been happening with Stefan, Stefan would find some excuse to say no. Damon, on the other hand, responded by gently grabbing her hair and lengthing his canines. For an unexplainable reason, Bonnie wasn't afraid. Even when she felt the sharp sting at her neck. The sting, though, only hurt for a few seconds. After that the sting turned into pleasure. Even when she felt as if her life was fading away, she didn't care. She wanted him to take more of her. And with that last thought, she slipped into unconsciousness.

**Damon**

He had decided his plan outside of Bonnie's house. Being close to him brought her head on to great danger, and for an odd reason that terrified him. He hated how his thoughts had been leading to only her. He hated how his blood boiled at the sight of her. He especially hated how much more scared he was for her saftey than his or anyone else's. After this night he would push her away. If they exchanged some blood he would be able to feel if she were in any sort of danger.

He looked down at her fragile, unconscious form on the bed. She was quite beautiful in an aesthetic way. Her curly red hair reminded him of a princess from a fairy tale. Looking down at her Damon realized how different he truely was from his little brother. Even if Bonnie asked Damon to leave her alone he wouldn't. After the whole deal with Lucius was sorted out he would turn Bonnie and take her away from Fell's. Until then he would push her away so there could be an afterwards. Damon would be her dark night. He would protect her from all who dared try to take her away. He had reached the point where he didn't even care whether she felt the same way or not. Either way she was coming with him.

And with that he quickly unbuttoned his shirt and scratched an angry line across his chest. As blood began to pour out of the cut, he lifted Bonnie up to his chest. The taste of blood on her tongue awakened her and she pressed her mouth to the cut and began to drink. After a few minutes he pushed her away and laid her back onto her bed. Her eyes stayed closed and she returned to a state of slumber.

It took all his years of will power to pull himself up from the bed and jump out the window. But on his way out he heard Bonnie's sleeptalk. "Come back for me," was all she whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonnie**

Bonnie awoke suddenly. Her breath was fast and her heart beat thumbed in her chest. A large variety of smells suddenly hit her, her eyes noticed little details, and she could hear extremely quiet things. It was as if all her senses were more pronounced. She looked turned to her clock which read two o'clock. She closed her eyes recalling the actions from the previous night. She had to find Damon.

She had to!

"Bonnie?" At the sound of her voice Bonnie looked up. Mary was walking into her room. " I have to go to work so make sure to watch the house while I'm gone. The parents are out to visit some people or something and Meredith called saying she has an extra dress for you to wear to the dance tomorrow." She stated in a rush of words. "Well see ya later!" Mary called leaving the room.

Bonnie fell back into bed at the thought of the dance. Luckily, as Mary had told her, Meredith had an extra dress for Bonnie's use. To make matters worse she was still going with Matt as her date. She couldn't bail on him the day before, and he was still the only one she could go with. A smile crept across her face at the thought of going to the dance with Damon. As much as she wished she could take him instead she would keep her promise to Matt. And to the mysterious man set on killing her. Not only did she have to talk to Damon about what happened between them last night, but also she needed his help.

Bonnie quickly a sweater off the ground and ran out the door.

It took her quite some time of searching through town, but finally she spotted him. Damon was in a local cafe. Though, to Bonnie's disappointment, he appeared to have company. Damon was leaning against a wall with a pretty blonde in front of him. The blonde wore a mini skirt with an extremely revealing pink tube top. The look in her eyes looked as if she wanted to have sex with Damon right there!

With an angry sigh Bonnie entered the cafe.

Though, she almost ran out of the cafe at the look in Damon's eyes which were filled with cold anger. She hesitated then quickly started towards Damon. As she reached him she cleared her throat for Blondie to shut up. The blonde slowly turned her face with narrowed eyes. "Um...Can I talk to you for a minute?" Bonnie whispered.

Without saying one word to the blonde Damon walked towards the door. Bonnie followed him outside of the cafe and almost ran into him as he stopped abruptly. "What do you want?" He responded sharply.

She was taken aback. "Well for one I wanted to talk about last night and I need your-"

"Theres nothing to talk about." He stated.

"What do you mean nothing to talk about? You bit me!" She yelled exhasperated. People walking by stared at her last words, but quickly turned back around at the sight of Damon.

He laughed without amusement. "I was thirsty and you were snack. That was it! Don't think we had some special moment."

Bonnie did her best to fight back the tears in her eyes. She felt her heard shattering into tiny pieces. "But I thought-"

"Well you thought wrong!" He snapped and headed back to the cafe.

"But Damon, I need your help!" She couldn't fight off her cries.

"Whatever you need me for take care of it yourself." With that he returned to blondie in the cafe.

"Bonnie!" Matt's surprised voice sounded from behind her.

Bonnie slowly turned around whipping away her tears. He was leaving a clothing shop right next to the cafe. "Matt? What are you doing here?"

"Well I-" But before he could finish Caroline stepped out of the store. "Are you sure I should get this dress?" She stopped at the sight of Bonnie. "Oh...Bonnie...Hey!" Caroline looked her usually gorgeous self with a dress in her hand.

"Oh is that your dress for the dance? Who you going with?" Bonnie tried to act cheerful.

There was an awkward pause till Matt answered. "I left you like a ton of messages. I realized that maybe it would be better if I went with Caroline to the dance."

Bonnie just stared as tears fell down her eyes. "Well you guys have a fabulous time!" She turned and walked away from them.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Wait!"

She turned to face Matt head on. "Do not follow me!" She screamed. She once again turned but this time with no followers.

So while everyone would be at the dance Bonnie would be facing her death.

At that point Bonnie couldn't care anymore.

**Meredith**

Meredith stood watching all the dancers then closed her eyes and shook her head. Bonnie wasn't coming. The previous night she got a call from the little redhead. Bonnie apparently couldn't contain herself and revealed everything that had been happening. She stumbled of the mysterious man who told her that Bonnie must meet him a week from today in the cemetery. Bonnie assured her that for tonight she would be safe and not to worry about her. She also told of her encounters with Damon and Matt. She couldn't help but feel bad for her friend.

At the thought of the two names she looked up seeing both of them. Matt stood on the other side of the gym watching Caroline as she spoke to others. From what Meredith heard Damon promised Stefan he would come tonight to help protect Elena. Who, in fact, was the 'wrong one' to protect. Damon lounged in the corner, but something about his face made Meredith suspicious. He looked tense and more alert than ever. She had been observing him and noticed that anytime a girl who was either short or red haired walked in he would become alert. Then once he got a look at the girl a sadness would creep across his face. It took her awhile but Meredith knew it was because he was waiting for Bonnie to come in. Little did he know that she wouldn't be coming that night.

"Hey Meredith!" Elena's voice spoke. Meredith glanced up and saw Elena and Stefan coming over to her. She also saw Damon roll his eyes and follow the two of them. "Having fun?"

Before Meredith could answer Damon cut in. "To tell the truth I'm have a pretty lousy time. Little brother you can take care of things can't you? Or do you still think the big bad monster is coming for your princess?"

"Just ignore him." Stefan spoke lightly.

"If I'm to be ignored then what is my purpose at this dance?"

"Damon!" Elena whispered "Please handle yourself properly!" Damon merely chuckled and continued to scan the room.

"I would be having a fun time if Bonnie could have come." Meredith spoke.

With those words Damon stopped his search and turned to Meredith saying nothing. She chuckled knowing her observations of him had been true. "Stefan, come here for a second." Damon walked to the oppostie end of the gym with Stefan following him.

"Yeah she called me before the dance." Elena responded ignoring the brothers. "I told her it was a good idea anyways since shes probably safer than the rest of us!"

Meredith chuckled without amusement. "Why do you think it's after you?"

"Lucius is after the person Damon cares most about and he has shown more care for me than anyone else since Katherine." Meredith's breath caught. Now it all made since! She could aleady tell Damon had a thing for Bonnie from her observations and what had occured between them. And it made since why Damon was such a dick to her. To keep her away so whoever the person is wouldn't be able to figure it was Bonnie. Little did he know that he was far behind the enemy. Meredith looked back at Stefan and Damon who were coming back. She had to talk to Damon she had to..."I don't fully approve of her plans tonight though." Elena spoke.

"What plans?" Meredith turned her attention to Elena.

"The reason she's not going to the dance is because I guess she's meeting up with someone. Some mysterious guy from what I heard!" Elena chuckled. Finally Damon and Stefan came back. "Are you okay, Meredith?"

Meredith's breath caught and she felt as if her heard had stopped. How could she have been so stupid? Bonnie lied so Meredith wouldn't try to stop her from meeting Lucius. "Oh my god!" She whispered with tears pouring out of her eyes.

Stefan grabbed Meredith by the shoulders. "Meredith, what's going on?"

But Meredith wasn't looking at Stefan she was looking at Damon. "Your plan didn't work." she spoke.

Damon looked startled. "And what was my plan?"

Meredith turned to face Elena. "Elena, I'm sorry but your not the one in danger."

Damon narrowed his eyes at Meredith as Stefan simply looked confused. "How would you know that?"

"Because I know who is in danger."

"And who's that?" Elena cut in.

Meredith shook her head as more tears came out then she rushed through her explaination. "I couldn't tell you guys because I promised to keep it a secret. If I had known how out of hand it was I would have told you in an instant. Basically Lucius came to her and told her that either she come to him or he would kill people she loved. Little did I know that the night she had to meet him would be tonight. He's going to kill her! She's going to him right now I know it!"

"Who's going to him?" Damon's voice was filled with terror.

Meredith looked at him. "The only one you truely love. Bonnie!"

WIthin a blink of an eye Damon had disappeared from view.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonnie**

Bonnie felt her heart pump inside her chest, her breath quicken, and her blood boil. She stood alone.

Waiting.

To be honest, she had absolutely no idea what she was waiting for. Was she waiting for the mysterious man to kill her? Was she waiting for her friends to figure out the truth? Or was she waiting for him? Thinking of him brought unneeded tears to her eyes. She tried to ask him for help, but he ignored her. It's not like he is going to care whether or not she gets killed.

"You remembered!" The eerie voice whispered. Bonnie whipped around to see the mysterious man once more. "I thought that maybe you would have tried to escape this by running away. So I'm quite surprised to see you here."

"It's only me you want so I thought it best that I don't put anyone else to danger."

The man's laughter echoed through the graveyard. "You still haven't figured it out. Well I suppose you deserve an explaination to all of this. So..." He waved his hand in the air gesturing her to take a seat. She hesitated but then took a seat upon the grass. "Many years ago I made a deal with this young man," he paused, "Or shall I say vampire. When I first met him he had just turned into a vampire. He was filled with anger because the vampire who turned him killed themselves. And to add to the situation both him and his brother loved her and killed eachother because of her. He wanted revenge so he came to me to teach him the secrets of becoming a powerful vampire."

Bonnie stared at the man wide-eyed. This man must be talking about Damon, but what does he have to do with this? "So," he continued, "I fufilled my duty and in return he must give me a soul." The man's features turned into anger. "He must have thought of it as a joke because he gave me useless souls. I told him specifically that he either find me a worthy enough soul or I will take the one he loves." He sighed and turned away from Bonnie and began pacing back and forth. "Unfortunately, he seemed to be heartless and care for no one other than himself. Until he entered Fell's Church. At first I thought he had fallen for Elena, but soon I realized it was purely only out of revenge for his brother. He soon began to care for her, slightly. But then after she 'died' you summoned him and his brother back to Fell's. As much as he wishes to deny it, you are surpringly the one he has fallen for."

Bonnie's mouth fell open as tears began to pour down her face. "You've mistaken!" She tried to rationalize. "He cares for no one other than himself!"

The man laughed and shook his head. "The reason he's been pushing you away is because he thought that I didn't know of his love for you. He thought if he pushed you away that I wouldn't realize the truth. Little did he know that I know everything!" He yelled.

It all began to fit into place which made it worse for her. She would rather had not known this information. "And now..." he started towards Bonnie, "I get my part of the deal."

She couldn't help the blood curdling scream as his teeth sank into her neck.

**Damon**

Damon couldn't put together a lucid sentence. He couldn't even pinpoint a certain emotion he was feeling. At the realization of it all he quickly went to find his Bonnie. It was the sound of her scream that made every fiber of him fill with pure anger. He ran towards the sound until he came upon the cemetery. To his surprise, Lucius was alone. He turned around and a smile formed on his face. "Ah Damon! Long time no see!" He spoke with excitment.

Before Lucius could react Damon had both of his hands around his throat and his body pinned against a tree. "Where is she?" He growled through his teeth.

Lucius simply smiled. "I haven't a clue who you are speaking of!" As Damon began to extend his fangs Lucius pushed him away sending him flat on the ground. "She's dead, Damon." He stated apathetically. "Get over it."

As Damon looked up Lucius had disappeared and in his place was a lock of Bonnie's hair.


	12. Chapter 12

**Damon**

Damon stayed motionless. He was too late. He shoud feel angry, hateful, or something! But he couldn't feel anything. It was as if his heart was taken away completely. "Damon! Is she here?" Stefan's voice called from behind him.

Damon turned to look at his worried brother and laughed. The laugh was sort of psychotic though. "She's dead!" He answered breathless.

Stefan shook his head. "That can't be right!" Then he turned to Damon and rested his arm on Damon's shoulder. "Damon, I am so-"

Suddenly the anger he was waiting for finally came. He pushed his brothers hand away. "This is all your fault! If you hadn't made me watch Elena I could have saved Bonnie, but Elena always comes first! I don't ever want to see you or that snob ever again!" Damon yelled and ran off into the night.

There was no point to stay her in Fell's any longer. He would leave in the morning after he composed himself. So he entered a random house's attatic and slept.

* * *

Damon knew he was dreaming. For one he was in a meadow during the day just laying on the grass. "Damon?"

And another he heard Bonnie's voice. Damon looked up to see her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her red hair glowed as the sun's rays reflected off of it. Her pale skin glowed. She wore a green dress with white polka dots. She was lying in the grass right next to him. Damon grabbed her hand and squeezed trying to feel her again. "Bonnie?" He whispered and closed his eyes.

She giggled and rolled on her side. "You look unhappy to see me." She teased and pouted her lips.

Inspite of himself Damon laughed lightly pretending reality didn't exist. He rolled on his side and grabbed for Bonnie to bring her closer. He took a lock of her hair. He wanted to remember her as much as possible after this dream. "Just the opposite, actually." He responded rolling back onto his back. He closed his eyes and concentrated on Bonnie's voice. "I wish I could have come in time-"

She smiled pressing her index finger on his lips silencing him. "Do you love me?" She asked matter-of-factly. He sighed and gently nodded his head. "Then what are you waiting for? I might be dead and I might not be. But if you give up on me then what chance do I have?"

Damon squeezed her hand at the thought of her dead. "What do I do?" A rumble of thunder roared in the sky as drops of rain began to fall. Damon opened his eyes to see Bonnie sigh gently.

"I can't tell you that because I only know as much as you do, and I don't have anymore time to talk." She whispered. As she said those words her skin began to dissolve.

"No!" Damon yelled springing up and rested his palm on her face. He brought her forehead to his and whispered gently. "Don't leave me!"

Bonnie kissed lightly on the cheeck then whispered in his ear. "Come save me."

As Damon opened his eyes Bonnie had disappeared and he had returned to reality.


	13. Chapter 13

**Damon**

After his dream of Bonnie he had decided he would do exactly as she asked of him. To find her. The only problem was he had no idea where Lucius would be. He revealed to Stefan that he would seek out Lucius, but his little brother insisted that he come with. As much as the idea of getting help angered him, he was willing to dent his ego to find Bonnie. The only reason he agreed for Elena and Meredith the come along was for the hope he could trade one of them away for Bonnie. Of course, this reason was left unknown to the others.

The four of the contemplated ideas of finding Bonnie when Elena revealed the way they found Stefan in the well. "_Bonnie had done this spell that allowed her to enter Stefan's mind" _It was a great idea other than the fact none of them remembered exactly what she did and none were able to perform such a ritual. Only a psychic could do it. They wanted to go to a psychic reading, but most were phonies.

"What about her cousin?" Meredith had suddenly asked.

"What about her?" Stefan responded.

"Bonnie learned she was a psychic when she went to visit her cousin's. She learned everything she knew from them!"

"That's great! Where does she live?"Stefan asked relieved.

Meredith opened her mouth then closed it again and sighed. "I think they live in Scottland."

Stefan chuckled and turned toward his older brother, "Hope you haven't drank any beautiful girls lately, because we're going over seas."

Getting the address was simple. Damon put Bonnie's mother under a trance and she told him the information. Of course, that was after he told her Bonnie would be staying with friends for the week. The four of them took the earliest flight out and entered rainy Scottland.

It also only took them an hour to find Bonnie's grandma's house where her cousins lived as well. Bonnie's grandma lived in a small cottage by the sea. It was surronded by a shade of grass so green you would have thought they dyed it. Elena and Meredith stood in front of Damon and Stefan as the knocked on the little wooden door. It was a matter of minutes before the received an answer. The door opened slowly revealing a man of his middle twenties. He was a tall guy. Taller than both Stefan and Damon. He had dark brown hair which was cut short. His features were well pronounced, for a human. His dark green eyes stared at the four of them.

Elena and Meredith who offered to speak stared opened mouthed at him unable to form a coherent word. "May I help you?" The guy asked in a deep voice with obvious suspicions as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Both Stefan and Damon glanced at each other than Stefan began to speak. "Hello, I'm Stefan Salvatore and this is my brother Damon." He gestured towards his brother.

Elena cleared her throat, "And I'm Elena and this is Meredith." She paused and smiled at the guy who continued to stare at them. "I'm sorry is this the McCullough residents?"

The guy didn't answer at first then straightened up. "Yes it is, why do you ask?"

"Because," Meredith cut in. "We need your help in finding Bonnie."

The guy's features turned confused. "What do you mean where is she? What have-"

"Dean what ever seems to be the problem?" And elderly woman came into view. The elderly woman had her white hair in a bun with leaves around them. She walked with a cane, and her voice was tiredsome.

"These people say they need help with finding Bonnie. I'll just-"

The woman raised her hand in the air to silence him. "Make us some tea would ya?" She asked the young man. He hesitated and with one final glance at the group headed away. "I knew this was going to happen soon enough." The old woman shook her head. "I always told Bonnie that it wasn't safe to associate with blood drinkers." The woman chuckled. "Though, I was quite surprised to find that one had fallen in love with my dear granddaughter." She looked up and met Damon's hard glare. She smiled slighly before she continued. "You haven't fooled me once." She spoke only to Damon. Then she turned her glare to the others. "I can find her."

Was all she said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Damon**

Everything was set and ready for the ritual. They were going to do the same ritual Bonnie did in order to find Stefan. Damon's hands were in hard fist trying to contain himself. He was terrifed of what Bonnie might be thinking, and he was terrified if he found out that Bonnie couldn't think at all if she were really dead as Lucius told him.

"Everyone ready?" The elderly lady asked formally. Everyone sat at a round table with placed in the middle. "Now when it turns midnight I want everyone to stare directly at the candle and think about Bonnie. And whatever you do, don't speak until Dean tells you too." Damon glanced over at Bonnie's cousin with annoyance. Dean had been watching Damon's every action ever since he entered the cottage. Before he could think more he heard a clock strike twelve. Everyone straightened up and looked at the candle thinking of the little redhead.

Damon remembered the first time he had met her. She was a very flirty girl full of energy. He regretted not taking much notice to her, but it had been around the time of his obsession with Elena. He thought of her vibrant curly red hair, her delicate skin, her childish smile, and her brown eyes. Before he could think more the elderly lady groaned. "It hurts!" She moaned. Damon sighed with relief at the realization that she was indeed, alive. "It really hurts!" The elderly lady moaned once again. Then it hit Damon that his Bonnie was being tortured. "Doesn't anyone even know where I am? Are they looking? Or do they just not care at all? I don't even know where I am how are they supposed to find out?" There was a brief silence then the elderly lady started to talk in a blur. "Whats that? Whats coming now? I'm so scared! I wish Damon was here!" Damon's hands tightened in a fist. "Whos there?" Then the elderly lady screamed.

.

"Bonnie!" Damon yelled. The elderly lady's scream was cut short. She turned to Damon with sympathy in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I can't enter her mind again." The lady whispered.

"But we still don't know where she is!" Elena voiced.

The elderly lady stared at her for a couple of seconds then shook her head. "I was in her head, and I was able to see perfectly where she was."

"Where?" Stefan asked.

The lady sighed then turned to stare at Damon. "The basement of the Salvatore castle."


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonnie**

Bonnie moaned as her eyes fluttered open. She tried to sit up when a sharp pain at her arms. She tried to see what the problem was, but her vision was blurred. She closed her eyes trying to recall her past memories. The last thing she remembered was Lucius draining her, but if that was true how was she still alive?

"Because Lucius isn't finished with you yet." An unfimilar voice whispered.

Bonnie jumped slightly and opened her eyes. Her vision was better, but still not quite lucid. She could see his brown hair and his pale features, but everything else was a blur. Then she noticed her location. She was in a room made of complete stone. There were candles scattered around the room causing a dim glow. _Oh no! _She thought to herself hopeing she wasn't where she thought she was. She swallowed hard as she looked up at her arms then let out a small cry. Both arms were above her head. A thick metal band surronding both arms with a chain connecting it to the ceiling.

She was in some sort of medieval dungeon.

"Where am I? And why did you bring me here? And who are you?" She pleaded trying to hold back her tears.

The man sighed as he walked closer to her. He stopped within an inch from her and kneeled down to meet her at eye level. "My name is Gregory and I work for Lucius." He stated. At his words Bonnie pulled on her chains. She knew it was no use but it was the only thing she could think of doing. "Right now you are in the Salvatore castle."

Bonnie froze in place and just stared questioning at Gregory. There was a long pause before Bonnie asked, "You didn't answer my other question. Why did you bring me here?"

He rolled his eyes then continued. "Lucius is playing a game with your precious Damon. He wants to see whether Damon will come save you or just forget about you. And if you can even figure where you are."

"And why is he doing that?"

"Because," he snapped, "Lucius hated how easy it was into tricking you to come to him. He wants to play some more and torture Damon as much as he can." The way he said those words surprised Bonnie. He didn't say them as if in defense of his master or in admiration. He said it in pure disdain and disgust.

"What's his plan then?" Bonnie whispered.

There was a short pause before he continued. "If Damon finds out the location he'll kill you so Damon can see your body." He state matter-of-factly. Bonnie sighed and shook her head. "I have a different plan though.

"And what's that?" Bonnie asked apathetically.

"I'm going to allow him to kill you," he promised causing Bonnie to close her eyes as tears spilled out, "but don't jump too conclusions, I'm saving you also." He whispered as his canines lengthened and he advanced onto Bonnie.


	16. Chapter 16

**Damon**

"Why did he bring her there?" Stefan yelled over the loud rumble of the car engine. Directly after Bonnie's grandmother told them Bonnie's location they headed for Salvatore castle. "And if we get caught I'm blaming you for stealing the car."

Damon smiled slightly. "Little brother, I never get caught," he spoke.

"Well you could slow down slightly," Elena called from the back seat, "You're going a hundred miles!" He sighed while he lightly took some weight of the accelator.

"You didn't answer Stefan's question, though. Why is Bonnie at the Salvatore Castle?" Meredith joined in.

Damon pushed harder on the accelator releasing all his anger. "I'm sorry but I didn't know this information the last time I spoke to Lucius. I'll make sure to ask him once I see him again." He stated. They three passengars in the car were starting to get on his nerves. They kept expecting Damon to know every detail of everything.

"Well do you have any ideas?" Elena asked.

"No! I don't have any ideas and if any of you ask me another question I will throw you out of this car!" He growled, unable to contain his anger much longer. Silence filled the rest of the car ride. It felt like years before they finally reached their destination. Damon felt happy and pure anger at the same time. He was finally near his Bonnie. He would save her and take her away from all of this including the two humans and his weak brother. But he also felt anger because at this moment she was in dire trouble. "All of you must walk fast because I am not waiting for any of you!" He smiled slightly excited to finally put an end to Lucius.

He walked quite quickly with the others running to catch up to him. The castle was just how he remembered it as a human. He glanced sideways seeing his little brother sigh heavily. This place brought so many memories back, and none good memories. He finally reached the double doors and opened them to enter the castle.

The inside was completely untouched since he had last seen it. The look of it was completely out of a historical medieval movie. Stone walls, candles everywhere, and various window artworks around the house. "Come." A deep voice called. The others straightened suddenly and looked around. Damon, on the other hand, simply nodded and followed the voice. He passed through many rooms barely seeing them in order to keep out the past memories and to keep his mind focused. A door stood in front of him and Damon knew instantely Bonnie was behind this door.

He opened the door and walked inside.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey sorry guys for taking a little while to get this chapter done. School started so it's harder to get this done faster. But don't worry I'll finish the story, I won't just stop**

**P.S. Thanks for all the reviews and keep 'em coming!**

Elena kept her eyes shut unable to bring herself to look. Stefan's hand held hers and tightened in encouragement. Her breath began to quicken at the thought of what she might see. This was her fault and she knew it. She shouldn't have had Stefan and Damon watch her and only her when it was one of her best friends in danger. No matter what she couldn't pity herself.

So she opened her eyes.

At first she only opened one eye, but then she opened both with confusion. "The prayer room!" Stefan responded in a haze. The room was quite long and slightly narrow as well. In the middle laid purple velvet carpet leading to the other side of the room, on either side of the aisle were benches. At the opposite end of the room was a large stained glass window with the image of angels. In front of that was a purple curtain.

"Are you sure this is right?" Elena asked.

"Yes." Damon responded coldly.

Elena looked at Damon in surprise and was instantly filled with guilt once again. He was containing himself quite well, but behind his barriers he was breaking down. Elena opened her mouth to say more when an unfamiliar voice cut her off. "My, my I must say I'm quite impressed." The voice was deep and filled with darkness. "I was starting to get quite bored." A man stepped in front of the purple curtain with a predatorily smile on his face.

"Lucius!" Damon spoke through his teeth. "Where is she?"

Lucius looked at Damon surprised and looked around him. "Whoever are you talking about?"

"Bonnie! Where is Bonnie?" Stefan let go of Elena's hand and went to stand next to his brother.

Lucius smiled slightly, "Oh, that little red head. Why would you want to see her?"

"Lucius, give us Bonnie before I tear your throat out!" Damon's voice was cool, but filled with anger.

Lucius merely shrugged. "As you wish." He turned around and with a twitch of his wrist moved the entire curtain out of the way. He stepped back allowing the others to see.

At first Elena couldn't fully understand what she saw. There was Bonnie wearing a white dress laying on a table. Her eyes were closed so she must have fallen asleep there. What a silly place to fall asleep! Her eyes scanned the rest of her body when she saw the color red. "I told her not to play with knives, but she must not have listened." Directly in Bonnie's midsection was stained with red.

"No!" Damon yelled the most frightening yell as he jumped on Lucius. The fight began with Lucius at the upper hand. This was already preplanned for him. Stefan quickly joined in the fight.

Elena should have objected, but all she could see was Bonnie's lifeless form. She didn't even look peaceful. She looked terribly depressed and lonely. Elena felt the tears run down her face, but she was still unable to take her eyes off of Bonnie. Something wasn't right, something still had to happen. She had no idea how she knew, but she did.

She looked at the fight now seeing the three of them already full of bleeding scratches. "Get out of here!" Stefan yelled to Elena and Meredith right as Lucius punched him causing him to fly across the room. Stefan fell to the ground and laid there unconscious.

Meredith tugged at Elena's arm trying to pull her, but it was no use. Elena knew she was needed here for some reason. She saw Damon fall to the ground and start to get up when Lucius retrieved a knife from his jacket. "Goodbye, Damon!" Lucius spoke enthusiastically as he raised his knife in the air.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey thank you JesseTwilightFan for reminding me I still had to finish this. Sorry it's been taking me so long a lot has been going on in my life so I haven't been focused on finishing this up. But things are getting better so I'll be better at updating. I'm still deciding whether the next chapter will be the last or the chapter after that...Well I guess you guys will have to wait and see. **

**XD **

**Enjoy...**

"Elena! We have to get out of here!" Meredith yelled once more.

Elena turned around slowly and smiled at Meredith. "No." She spoke in awe, "We don't have to go anywhere." She turned back around to see Lucian's knife raised in the air. His hand started to go down fast but Lucian forgot about Stefan. Stefan had regained consciousness and quickly grabbed the knife away from Lucian. Elena turned her eyes away from the fight. She walked slowly towards Bonnie's body. As she reached her friend she was suddenly overcome with sadness.

This would be their last encounter.

Elena knew what was to happen, and she had to accept it. She put her hand to Bonnie's forehead and gently began to run her hand through Bonnie's vibrant red curls. "Bonnie," She whispered in the girl's ear, "It's time to wake up. We need you and you're our last chance at any survival." Elena waited a few seconds and felt her heart beat quicken when Bonnie stayed motionless. What if she was wrong? What if her friend was truely dead? She felt the tears creep in her eyes, but she refused to accept that possibility.

"What are you doing?" Meredith was behind Elena. For the first time Meredith couldn't contain herself.

"We need to wake her up!" Elena demanded.

Meredith's eyes began to tear up as she looked anywhere other than at Bonnie. "You know we can't do that. She's gone, Elena. GONE!" She said through sobs.

Elena shook her head, but kept her eyes on Bonnie. "Come on, come on" she mumbled repeatedly under her breath.

"Elena," It was stefan's voice calling her. Elena finally turned around to see Damon and Stefan coming towards the three girls.

"Where's Lucian?" Elena asked confused.

There was a moment of silence then Stefan responded, "Getting backup." He spoke harshly. "Elena, I know you want to stay but you can't. Neither can we! We all must leave now before he comes back."

"No." Damon's voice was cold as ice.

Stefan sighed and turned to his brother. "There's nothing more we can do here! We have to make sure-"

"The four of you can leave whenever you wish to, but I'm staying." There was no hint of arguement in his voice.

"Damon, please!" Stefan's voice began to falter.

Damon's face was emotionless as he just stared at Stefan. "Do you truely believe that I'm going to let him win that easily? What if it were Elena, would you leave?"

Stefan's mouth opened to object but then closed. He looked at his brother with a tear coming down his eyes. "This is goodbye then." He whispered.

"Yes." Damon concluded and turned away. "I think it best if you all leave now. I can't guarantee your safety if you stay any longer."

Stefan nodded and started for the door when the sound of glass shattering sounded from all around. Lucian stood in the doorway.

Behind him were a few more vampires. "Well Salvatore it was a nice fight you put up, but now it's over."

Elena's heart quickened as the tears began to stream down her face. She screamed when a hand clasped on to her arm. She quickly turned around and gasped in awe. "Finally!" She whispered.

Bonnie had awoken.


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonnie**

Bonnie was sure she was dead. All she could see was blackness around her. It should have scared her, but it calmed her. She couldn't feel the pain in her stomach anymore, but she was confused on how that happened. She kept her eyes closed waiting for slumber to come, but she was forgetting something. There was someone she had to remember, but who that was she had no idea.

She tried to block the thought out of head and sleep, but noises were coming from all around her. But wasn't death supposed to be quiet? She couldn't quite make sense of the noises, but they were growing louder and louder. She tried to ignore them, but that was almost impossible to do.

"Bonnie!" a fimilar voice called to her. "It's time to wake up. We need you and you're our last chance at any survival." The voice sounded so fimilar, but she still couldn't quite put her finger to who it was. It was all starting to confuse her. Who was in trouble? How would she be any help when she didn't even know where she was?

"What are you doing?" Another voice asked. The voice was also too fimilar also.

"We need to wake her up!" The first voice demanded. Bonnie wanted to yell at them and demand them to explain what the hell they were talking about, but she couldn't move her mouth.

"You know we can't do that. She's gone, Elena. GONE!" The other voice began to cry.

The first voice was closer now and whispered to Bonnie, "Come on, come on!" She suddenly got the image of a pretty blonde girl in her head. She couldn't remember then name, but this person was important to her.

More talking started, but all Bonnie concentrated on was remembering who that girl was. Then through all the chaos one voice stood out above all the others. "The four of you can leave whenever you wish to, but I'm staying." The voice was dark but fimilar. A sudden yearning began to build up in her chest. She had no idea where she was or what danger she was in, but she was terrified for this man.

More noises started but Bonnie finally found that her eyes were able to open. No one had noticed her tell she gripped the blonde girl in front of her. The girl screamned and turned to face Bonnie, but then slowly smiled. "Finally!" She yelled.

Bonnie ignored the girl and searched for him, or as she remembered him as Damon. She found his shocked black eyes staring at her. Then within a blink he was in front of her. "Where am I?" she whispered.

"How did this happen?" A man yelled from across the room, but neither Bonnie nor Damon broke their gaze upon eachother.

His hand brushed and stroked her cheek. "I knew you'd come back." He whispered. Then suddenly without knowing what was happening or how she knew she turned to Lucius and smiled.

"Good bye." She whispered softly then suddenly the room went into flames.


	20. Chapter 20

**Elena**

"Are you okay?" Stefan whispered into Elena's ear. She fell silent unable to answer his question. She knew she should be okay. She was alive for god sake, but one detail still kept her from joy. She would never again she her friend Bonnie.

She remembered the shock she felt once she saw the fire, but she soon realized it was only Lucius and his followers who went up in flames. She later learned Bonnie was the cause of it all. Since Bonnie was not an ordinary human girl it would only make sense that she wouldn't be an ordinary vampire. Bonnie was not only a vampire now, but also a witch. She didn't have to cast spells but she could move things with her mind, cause things to happen, and various other things.

There was a long moment of silence after Lucius and his followers turned to ash. Damon's arm was wrapped protectively around Bonnie, and Bonnie's eyes looked only at him. "You can't return to Fell's, can you?" Meredith had asked. The question caught Elena off-guard as she turned to look at Meredith.

"No, she won't." Damon had answered.

"Why can't Bonnie come back home?" Elena whimpered.

"Because," Bonnie responded, "I'm a vampire. People will notice that I don't age."

Elena turned to look at her friend. "So this is good-bye." Bonnie finally met Elena's eyes and nodded her head. Elena quickly ran to her friend and wrapped her arms around her. Meredith quickly wrapped her arms around both Elena and Bonnie as the three cried in unison. A few minutes later they back away from each other. No words were needed.

"We should go." Stefan whispered. Elena smiled one last smile at Bonnie the quickly followed Stefan and Meredith out the door, though she couldn't help one last glance over her shoulder. Damon's arm was once again around Bonnie as both looked at each other. There was sadness in Bonnie's eyes, but also happiness to finally be with Damon. Elena knew then that as long as Damon existed no force on earth would harm Bonnie or separate her from him. The two were meant for each other, and would be there for each other for the rest of eternity.

"Yes," Elena responded returning to reality. "Never been better."

**The End**

**Hoped you guys enjoyed it and thank you all for the feedback!**

**XD  
**


	21. Sequel anyone?

So I just once again wanted to thank you guys for all the amazing reviews.

I will at some point be writing a sequel, but it'll be a little while before I put it on fanfiction because I'm going to write the whole thing before I post it. I can tell you this: It'll be five years after Hellcat and Fell's Church is once again in danger. Bonnie and a reluctant Damon return. He has agreed to come back to help, but if Bonnie could be in any life threatening danger he will do anything to get her out...Even kill. _(Dramatic music begins)_

I will be starting very soon and if you want to be updated about when I'm going to post it just message me.

XD

Thanks once again.


	22. Blooded the sequel up and running

So all of you who liked Hellcat the first chapter of the sequel called **Blooded **is finally up and running so go check it out! I'm sorry it took me so long, but my plan is to have a new chapter once a week.

And thank you all for all your amazing comments and I hope you guys like the sequel!

XD


End file.
